


My Time Will Come

by Rakshi



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-09
Updated: 2011-12-09
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They walk through Mordor</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Time Will Come

The land surrounding them swarmed with enemies. But the greatest evil was the cursed Ring that hung from his Master's neck. It dragged at Frodo until he walked so bent over that he stumbled along, staring at the ground. It tore at Sam's heart, and he longed to throw himself to his knees and beg Frodo to let HIM carry the burden, even for a little while. But Sam remained silent. He knew it would do more harm than good. He knew Frodo couldn't let it go. It was too late for that. Sam would wait. His time would come.


End file.
